1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bariatric patient beds having apparatus and methods for monitoring and/or controlling therapeutic mattress systems and the patients supported thereon and, more particularly, to such bariatric beds having features for facilitating the care, support and comfort of the bariatric patient through monitoring of angular deviations of the mattress surface and patient from the flat, horizontal position and control of the mattress system in response thereto.
2. Description of Background Art
The treatment of morbidly obese, or bariatric, patients presents many challenges heretofore not adequately addressed. These patients, typically weighing in excess of 500 pounds and often in the range of 500 to 800 pounds, have previously been denied many of the available therapeutic modalities due primarily to the difficulties associated with effecting such treatments in a treatment system capable of withstanding these patients"" great weights. The emphasis of previous systems has been to confront the obstacles concomitant handling of the bariatric patient; this focus has resulted in a void of developments for providing therapeutic care for the bariatric patient.
It is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to improve over the teachings of the prior art in the provision of a plurality of therapeutic services for the bariatric patient. It is further an object of the present invention to provide these therapies on a safe, comfortable, efficient platform adaptable to a variety of circumstances and treatment environments.